


Brothers

by Rosey00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey00/pseuds/Rosey00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Malfoy family is nice. . .to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

After the Dark Lord killed Harry's parents, Harry went to live with the Malfoy's, despite Sirius Black being his godfather. While his parents were still living they had become friends with the Malfoy's, despite their obvious differences. The Malfoy's, in public, were cold and uncaring, but while they were with the Potter parents they opened up just a bit and showed just a bit of emotions. Lily and James Potter said to have the Malfoys take care of their child then Harry would go to Sirius. So when they adopted Harry, you could literally see their masks crashing and they became docile, for the most part. Draco would rarely leave Harry's side, and was always five feet away maximum. Draco would calm Harry down when he was upset and would protect the small child against the other kids. When they were five, you would be dead if you tried to get them apart. At the age of seven, they had their first and last fight over breakfast. At first they were teasing each other, but then Draco said something Harry considered mean and gave Draco the silent treatment for five minutes, while Draco tried to apologize. Harry walked over to Draco and made him swear that they would never fight, ever again. Draco immediately agreed and Harry hugged him. Lucius and Narcissa watched their two child fight and swear never to fight again, dumbfounded. During their years at Hogwarts, they were always next to each other. They fought for each other and help each other. All the teachers had found the brothers asleep on the couches with their books spread out around them at least twenty times per year, despite Draco being a Slytherin and Harry being a Gryffindor. When they graduated Hogwarts, both brothers became Curse Breakers, with each other being their partner. Harry married Blaise Zabini, and Draco married Ron Weasley. The two couples had two kids and watched them grow up, graduate, marry, and have kids. Both brothers finally retired and gave their titles of Lords to their first borns. Both brothers died on Christmas of natural causes when they were well past ninety surrounded by family.

**Author's Note:**

> Please look at the other story I have in my works page.


End file.
